


Dulce

by Oliviet



Category: Castle
Genre: AU, Chocolate Syrup, F/M, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviet/pseuds/Oliviet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Met in line at the grocery store on Valentine's Day and the store was packed and by the time it was our turn we were giggling and the cashier gave us knocking looks because I was buying whipped cream, chocolate sauce and cherries and you were buying condoms." AU prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit," Castle mumbles, checking his watch as he moves to stand behind a woman in one of the very long lines at the store. All of these people and their last minute Valentine's Day purchases are going to make him late. 

The woman looks over her shoulder at his comment and smirks. "Somewhere you need to be?"

He sighs. "Don't we all?"

She nods, turning around to face him in line. "Yeah. I guess everyone thought right after work would be the perfect time to pick up the flowers and candy they forgot."

"Are we any different?" he asks, eyeing the single box of condoms in her hand.

"Well I don't see either of us purchasing any flowers or candy," she says, her eyes roaming over the various ice cream toppings in his arms. "But from the looks of it, your night looks way more entertaining than mine."

"I'd have to disagree with you there," Castle says, his eyes flicking back to the condoms. "These are for my daughter who just got her heart broken by some boy and her plans to consume large quantities of ice cream to drown her sorrows in."

"Been there," the woman nods, sympathy in her eyes. "But these aren't for tonight. So your ice cream pity party probably still wins over me having to work."

"Ooo the night shift on a holiday," he winces. "Rough."

She shrugs. "It's not like I have anything else to do. And besides we're this close to cracking this case wide open."

"A case? You a cop or something?"

"Homicide detective," she explains. "Kate Beckett, NYPD." She extends her hand in introduction. 

He shakes it. "Richard Castle, mystery writer." 

"I thought you looked familiar," Kate smiles. "I enjoy your books, Mr. Castle."

"Please, call me Rick, Detective." 

"In that case, call me Kate."

The line moves forward a fraction of an inch, the person now at the checkout counter having practically bought out the entire Valentine's Day aisle. 

"So Kate, want to have some fun?" Castle asks, an idea popping into his head. 

"Depends on what you mean by fun," she replies, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"I think these fine people standing in line behind us and the check out lady could use some entertainment. Everything people are buying right now...it's just so vanilla."

"So you want to go up there and pretend that my condoms and your whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and cherries are serving the same purpose," Kate finishes, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Sounds very sticky."

"It is," he grimaces, thinking about the time Meredith had insisted. 

She laughs at that as the line moves forward again. "Is it anything like doing a body shot?"

His eyes widen at that. "Depends on what you're used to doing a body shot with."

"Tequila," she shrugs. "What else?"

Damn, he finds that incredibly sexy. "It's definitely stickier than tequila, but basically the same idea."

Kate nods, the line moving yet again. Finally, someone who just had a small purchase. 

"So uh," she starts. "You actually paying for my condoms to help make this look real?"

"Or you know, you could pay for my ice cream toppings."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the famous, rich author here. I'm just living off of a detective's salary." 

"Touché," Castle grins, holding out his free hand to take the box of condoms from her. 

They shuffle forward in line again, one away from the cashier now. 

"So umm, I apologize if this is too forward, but do you have someone you plan to use these with?" he asks, waving the box around. 

She shakes her head. "I just like to have a supply on hand just in case. Figured today was a less conspicuous day to go out and buy them. And I take it since you're asking, there is no Mrs. Castle to go with that daughter of yours?"

"Divorced," he nods. 

They finally make it to the conveyor belt and Castle places a plastic divider behind the items already on it, before he sets down their purchases. Kate loops her arm through his, grinning at him, and playing into her part. He hears whispers from the couple behind them, something along the lines of how come we never do stuff like that? He chuckles at that, turning to whisper to Kate what he just heard. She bursts out laughing just as the cashier gets to their items. The woman shoots them a look, trying, and failing, to hide her judgment. 

The two laugh their way out of the store, Castle digging around in the sack to pull out her condoms. Kate takes them from him after digging around in her purse to pull out a business card. She hands it to him in exchange. 

"Give me a call when your daughter's back on her feet again. Maybe you can show me just how sticky ice cream toppings are."

Castle visibly swallows as he watches her saunter away. Oh yeah. Best Valentine's Day ever.


	2. Chapter 2

He called her. Listened to her laugh filter through the line. Fallen for her even harder than that day in the grocery store as they stayed up all night talking. They'd been on a couple dates since then and yeah, he really liked her. 

He's back at the grocery store now, buying the same ice cream toppings with an entirely different purpose in mind. Although one could argue it was for the same purpose if their ruse on Valentine's Day had been real. He even finds the same checkout lady and her eyes narrow in suspicion for the briefest of moments as recognition crosses her face. He wants to tell her that yes, he does plan to cover the beautiful brunette from last time in these and then lick them off of her. But from her judgmental stares, she probably already assumes as much. 

When Kate opens her apartment door to him later and spots the grocery store logo on his plastic bag, her smile grows wider than he thought was possible.

"Please tell me our favorite cashier was working," she says, stepping aside to let him in. 

Castle nods, setting the bag down on her kitchen table. "Her stares get more and more judgmental as I just try to buy simple ice cream toppings." 

"She must have a hell of a kinky past if that's where her mind keeps going," she laughs, standing behind him and watching him unpack the sack. 

"What about you? How kinky is your past?"

She narrows her eyes at him, smirking. "You're about to find out."

A shudder runs through him at the thought. "You sure you're game for this?" he asks, holding up the chocolate syrup. "I'm telling you it's going to be sticky."

Kate plucks it from his hands to take off the plastic wrapping around the cap. "So I've been warned. Besides, that's what showers are for."

He marvels at her sense of adventure, pulling off the red tab on the cap of the whipped cream. "Well then. After you."

+++

She lets him tie her up for this; her wrists and ankles bound to the bed. She may have only known the guy for a month, but she trusts him, feeling like she's known him a lot longer. And the way his eyes grew in excitement when she suggested they break out her leather cuffs, she couldn't deny him that. Castle was apparently just as turned on by light kink as she was. 

Kate watches him now, staring between the syrup and the whipped cream, debating which one to use first. The maraschino cherries sit on her night stand and she's still not entirely sure what he plans to do with them. Castle finally decides on the whipped cream and places the bottle of chocolate syrup next to the cherries while shaking the can. 

He lowers the nozzle to her skin, testing it out by squirting some onto her stomach. The whipped cream is colder than she anticipated and her stomach muscles contract with the chilled contact. Castle leans forward and laves his tongue over the spot, the heat of his mouth providing a delicious contrast. He looks back up at her, locking eyes, as he reaches for the whipped cream again. This time, he swirls it around her left breast, twirling the topping all the way up to her nipple. He does the same thing to her right breast and then chuckles to himself when he reaches for the cherries and plops one down in the center of each mound. 

"You're hilarious," she mutters, looking down at her chest. 

"I thought so," Castle grins.

He leans back over her and follows the trail he just created with his tongue. Kate shivers in delight, enjoying this even more than she thought she would. When his tongue has cleaned off all of her left breast save for the cherry, he switches to her right one, repeating the process. She can feel her wetness pooling between her legs. He's touching her, but she needs to be touched. 

Finally, he goes back for the cherries, his teeth grazing against her nipples as he bites the fruit off. The sensation draws a moan from her and she arches her chest into his mouth, craving more. He complies, alternating teasing both of her nipples until she's whimpering beneath him. 

Castle reaches for the chocolate syrup now, squirting a trail from the valley of her breasts to just above her pubic bone. He traces over the trail with his tongue several times, the chocolate clinging to her skin more than the whipped cream had. And each time he does it slower and slower, her hips bucking off the bed the closer he gets to her center. He's enjoying teasing her far too much and she's both aroused and maddened by it. 

Kate watches his cock twitch as he reaches for both the whipped cream and the chocolate syrup this time. He's just begging to be touched too and it makes her want him even more. 

He uses the whipped cream first, spraying paths up her inner thighs that stop practically on her outer lips. Then he picks up the syrup, leaving a trail from where his last one left off and dragging it down to just above her clit. 

Oh god. She can't do this. All he has to do is touch her and she's going to shatter. 

Castle rids her skin of the whipped cream first, licking and sucking his way up her inner thighs, letting his teeth nip gently against her outer lips. She mewls when he does it, a sound so close to begging trapped in her throat that she just wishes he'd put his mouth where she needs it already. Then he goes in for the chocolate and she's sure if her limbs weren't otherwise tied up, she'd force his head to stop tracing the same path and connect with her clit already.

"Castle, please."

She does it. She begs. She needs him to stop just barely touching her. She needs him to make her come. 

Finally, finally, his tongue dips lower and laves over her clit. She wants to scream at the contact, wants to cry out for finally being touched. His hands are holding her hips as he works her over with his mouth, alternating between licking and sucking, between toying with her clit and dipping down through her folds. 

Kate starts moaning, the guttural noise leaving her lips with every flick of his tongue. She feels every muscle in her body tighten as he builds her up to her point of release. When one of his hands leave her hip to assist his tongue, she loses it. She curses as she comes at the mercy of his mouth. Her hips twist to get away from him, her oversensitive bundle of nerves not able to take more stimulation right now. But he keeps working, keeps licking and sucking until she finally relaxes back down again and squeezes her thighs around his head. He looks up at her with a stupid grin on his face. 

"I think I like the taste of you better than the whipped cream and the chocolate syrup."

She rolls her eyes at his line, watching as he frees her from the cuffs. 

"Now," Castle starts, helping her off the bed. "Why don't we take this into the shower and get you cleaned up?"

Kate smiles at him, leading the way to her bathroom. As they wait for the water to warm up in the shower she steals a kiss from him, tasting all of the sweetness on his tongue. She leads him into the spray of the shower and he reaches for the washcloth hanging on the hook, running it over her skin where the stickiness remains. 

Feeling his touch all over her again brings her back to her point of arousal. She wants him inside of her, wants to hear what he sounds like when he's the one moaning. Kate plucks the washcloth from his hands and tosses it aside, turning to face the shower wall with her back to him and spreading her legs wide. She looks over her shoulder at him, her half-wet hair clinging to her neck. 

He picks up on the invitation and she feels the solidness of his pectorals press into her back and the hardness of his erection dig into her ass. His arms wrap around her waist after he positions himself at her entrance and pushes forward. He stretches her and god, it feels amazing. She feels so full with him in her that she's moaning already. 

His hips start into shallow, little thrusts and that's when she hears him moan. His mouth is hot against her neck, his fingers bruising against her hips as he grips harder with every thrust. He's sinking in deeper now, burying himself inside of her to the hilt. She's clawing at the slippery tiles in front of her, trying to gain purchase on something, anything. 

His hands leave her hips and slowly skim up her sides and how is it possible that she's shivering under his touch when there's hot water spraying against her side? He cups her breasts in his hands, his hips moving faster now, finding a rhythm that threatens to make her scream. He curses against her neck and she curses right back, feeling another orgasm building in her abdomen. 

His thrusts are getting sloppy and she can tell he's getting close, can tell by the way his short nails are leaving crescent marks against the side of breasts. 

"It's okay, Castle," she breathes. "Come for me."

A couple more thrusts and he's gone, his weight falling onto her back as he comes. Kate drops one hand from the wall to rub at her clit to bring her back over the edge as well. Her hand is quickly replaced by Castle's as he pulls out of her and straightens back up behind her. It doesn't take her long to break apart after that, her head falling onto his shoulder as he pulls a second orgasm from her. 

She regains her composure and moves to stand under the spray, finally wetting the other half of her hair. She blinks at him through the water droplets clinging to her lashes and pulls him back into the circle of her arms. 

"I'm really glad you decided to buy ice cream toppings on Valentine's Day," she murmurs against his skin. 

"And I'm glad you decided to buy condoms. They came in handy."

Kate laughs at that, turning off the shower and reaching around him for a towel. "Like I said, I like to have them on hand...just in case."


End file.
